Bharti Kher
Bharti Kher plasticienne contemporaine indienne, née en 1969 à Londres. Biographie Bharti Kher vit et travaille à New Delhi. Son travail fait largement usage de bindis qu'elle utilise pour parer des sculptures monumentales en fibre de verre souvent inspirées du monde animal et créer des compositions picturales sur panneaux. Le bindi est la petite marque ronde qui représente le troisième œil, portée sur le milieu du front par les hindous et plus particulièrement les femmes mariées. Son travail est plongé dans les questions d'identité et de culture. Bharti Kher puise dans la double identité qui est la sienne, indienne et britannique. Elle place son œuvre au cœur des interstices d’une société organisée en division de classes, de castes et de genres, et qui aspire, sans jamais y parvenir, à une « réelle modernité ». Une société ballottée entre un marché mondialisé et un univers de rites et de désirs réprimés. Bharti Kher utilise dans son oeuvre le bindi comme un motif central qui lui permet d’associer des idées très éloignées, divergentes, un dispositif symbolique possédant une force stylistique, créant ainsi une variété visuelle et autorisant une multiplicité de significations. Pour Paris-Delhi-Bombay..., Bharti Kher s'inspire de la Galerie des glaces de Versailles en utilisant une série de miroirs français anciens. L’artiste commence par les briser à coups de marteau, puis leur applique des centaines de bindis de velours noir, comme des pansements. Ces miroirs explorent les rapports entre l’individu et la société et marquent le passage du temps. Elle est mariée à l'artiste indien Subodh Gupta ; ils ont deux enfants. Expositions (sélection) *2011 Paris-Delhi-Bombay... au Centre Georges Pompidou ** '' Indian Highway IV'' au MAC de Lyon * 2010 Hauser & Wirth London, inevitable undeniable necessary, Londres **Gallery SKE, disturbia, utopia, house beautiful, Bangalore, Inde *2008 Indian Highway, Serpentine Gallery, London; Astrup Fearnley Museum, Oslo ** Sing to them that will listen Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris ** BALTIC Centre for Contemporary Art, Gateshead, UK *2007 ''An absence of assignable cause, Jack Shainman Gallery, New York, U.S.A. **''An Absence of Assignable Cause'', Nature Morte Gallery, New Delhi *2006 Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons because you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup, GALLERYSKE and Project 88, Mumbai *2005 Zeitsprunge Raumfolgen, IFA Galerie, Berlin and Stutgard **''Mom and Pop'', Walsh Gallery, Chicago **''Het offer/ an intimate I: droom en werkelijkheid'', De Beverd Museum voor Grafische Werkeljkheid, Breda *2004 Contemporary Art From India, Thomas Erben Gallery, New York **''Quasi-, mim-, ne-, near-, semi-, -ish, -like'', GALLERYSKE, Bangalore **''Hungry Dogs Eat Dirty Pudding'', Nature Morte, New Delhi *2002 Under Construction, Tokyo Opera City Art Gallery, Tokyo and Japan Foundation *2001 The Private Softness of Skin, Bose Pacia Modern, New York *1999 Telling Tails, Galerie F.I.A, Amsterdam *1996 Royal Overseas League Open Exhibition, Overseas House London: Edinburgh College of Art Galerie *Voir aussi Bharti Kher à la Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin Reveal the secrets that you seek 2011, miroirs The Nemesis of Nations '' 2008 Serpentine Gallery, Londres ''Cristall 2007 An absence of assignable cause 2007 MAC de Lyon Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain indien Catégorie:Naissance en 1969